SPD: The End
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Several One shots done to a challenge from the live journal community spdrangers. Fourth Story: Kat & Boom. Final Story: Doggie & Isinia
1. Jack

**SPD The End:** _Jack  
_**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 5, 2006

**Summary:** In response to the challenge on spdrangers of livejournal, Jack deals with the end of his Ranger career and the start of his civilian life.  
**Ships:** minor Jack/Ally  
**Rating:** T

AN: Thanks to Chrissy for getting me involved!

--

The first time he saw the four of them go off on a call without him it nearly killed him, though outward appearances had said differently. Once they'd raced away from him, he'd turned to Ally and Piggy, a watery smile lighting his face. Ally had asked if he was ok, he'd said he was, but they both knew he wasn't being completely honest.

He hurt. It wasn't a physical pain, those usually healed. No, the pain he felt was emotional, something that wouldn't disappear as easily.

For a year, they had been a team, friends brought together for a common cause and because of common abilities. They had started out as two teams, had been merged into one, and by the end, by that last battle with Gruumm, they'd been family.

And he had walked away from it all without saying goodbye.

He hated goodbyes, they usually meant you were never going to see someone again; they were usually final. He planned on seeing his family again. They'd been through too much together to just completely walk away from them.

But walkway he had, and now he had to deal with it.

"I wondered if I'd find you out here," a soft voice announced, as the slim figure of the pretty blonde he was starting to fall for sat beside him.

"Needed some fresh air, and some time to think," he told her, turning his head to stare at her. She was leaning against his shoulder, her eyes on the water before them.

"You miss it that much?"

"Not so much the job as the people. Being Red Ranger taught me a lot of things, but nothing as valuable as how to accept those around me as family. I think it also taught me a lot about myself."

"To be apart of something bigger, isn't that what Z said?" Ally asked, her arm wrapping around his waist.

"SPD was definitely bigger than anything I'd ever been apart of, but it was too bound by rules and regulations for me. I didn't want to make it my life, not after I saw what it had done to DC."

She couldn't help but laugh at Jack's use of his nickname for Cruger. "Will you ever go back?"

"Not the way you're thinking of," he grinned at her. "I'll go back and visit. Mainly because I wouldn't miss seeing what develops between some of them in the relationship department. I won't go back to be a Ranger. I did my time in a suit; there won't be a second time unless I absolutely have to."

"It helped make you who you are Jack, and that's something no one can take from you. You'll carry those experiences with you forever, and the only people who will understand what those experiences were like will be the people you shared them with."

"I know."

"You're luckier then you will ever know, Jack Landors, because you have a bond with your friends and family that only a handful of people have ever experienced. I envy you that."

Turning his head, Jack stared into her eyes and saw the truth there. He also saw the love that was shinning in the depths of those serious eyes. "I know. Thank you for understanding."

Ally nodded. "I'll always be here for you, remember that."

"I will."


	2. Syd & Sky

**SPD The End:** _Syd & Sky_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 6, 2006

**Summary:** In response to the challenge on spdrangers of livejournal, Syd and Sky share a few moments not long after Endings Pt. 2  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky  
**Rating:** T  
**AN:** Thanks to Chrissy for getting me involved!

--

Not for the first time since meeting her, Sky Tate could actually say he was amazed and speechless. On their only day off in nearly two weeks, Sydney Drew, SPD Pink Princess, was in the gym working out, getting sweaty when she didn't have to. Sky had to readily admit though, that since the defeat of Gruumm, and the restructuring of SPD, he'd seen a change come over everyone, particularly Sydney. She'd gotten a lot more mature in the last couple of months.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to make yourself useful?" Sydney asked, shaking Sky from his thoughts. He saw Syd had stretched out on one of the aerobics mats, her eyes trained on his face.

"And what exactly do you want help with?" he asked, smirking, even as he moved to kneel next to her.

"Help me stretch my legs out, will ya? I've been squatting weights and I don't want to be stiff tomorrow," Syd coyly replied, making Sky chuckle.

Quietly, the two of them worked to stretch out Sydney's leg muscles, neither realizing how it their position would look to someone who didn't know them. They were practically lying on top of each other, one of Syd's legs up stretch over their heads, only to be followed by the other as Sky helped stretch her thigh muscles.

"Better?" Sky asked, pushing himself off of her and sitting down next to her on the mat.

"Yes, thank you," Syd giggled before her face took on a serious expression. Carefully, she scooted closer to Sky before reaching up and brushing a hand down his cheek in an affectionate manner she used only when they were alone or with Bridge. "You've been busy lately, I hardly ever see you anymore."

Sky looked sheepish and guilty even as he leaned into her caress. He loved feeling those lethal yet incredibly soft hands on his face. Syd had the gentlest touch of anyone he knew. "Sorry. The Commander's been keeping me extra busy lately."

Shrugging, Sydney turned her attention to her tennis shoes. "How are you coping with the new job requirements?"

Sky looked surprised by her question. He hadn't thought she'd think to ask if he was adjusting well to the change considering how he previously adjusted to changes. "I've been preparing to be the Red Ranger all of my life. However, preparing and actually being are a lot different, but I'd like to think I had two great examples to help me."

At that, Sydney looked confused. "Two?"

Sky grinned. "My dad and Jack."

Twinkling laughter ensued, making Sky smile. When Sydney calmed down, she lay back on the mat and did a full body stretch. "I miss him," she whispered, rubbing the heel of her palm over her heart, where the ache had blossomed suddenly. She didn't like thinking too much about the fact that their squad was missing one, or if she was honest with herself, more than one with Sam having gone back to the future and Commander Cruger having retired Shadow Ranger.

"Surprisingly, so do I. Granted, I love being Red Ranger finally, but I miss having him around, annoying as he was."

Leaning down, Sky stretched out next to his best friend and propped his head up with his right arm. Reaching out, Sky brushed some bouncy blonde curls out of her face, and brushed a fingertip down her cheek, before moving his hand to rest on her flat and toned stomach where her own hands rested.

"Are you gonna ask Z out now?" Sydney suddenly asked. She regretted her question the minute his face darkened.

"No. I don't think Bridge would appreciate that," Sky told her, acknowledging the fact that they both knew he and Bridge had a thing for the lovely and witty Yellow Ranger, while his left hand gripped one of the ones on her stomach tightly. But there was a nagging feeling inside of him that Sky just couldn't pinpoint, and he only got it when he was thinking of Syd and Z.

Blinking, Sydney tried to hold back the tears. Sky had feelings for Z, but hadn't acted on them, and she'd had hidden feelings for him for three years and knew she couldn't tell him. No one but Bridge had known the cheerful Pink Ranger had spent nights upon nights crying herself to sleep over the fact that she'd lost her heart to someone who she knew would never return her feelings.

Sky, however, saw everything she was trying to hide, filter across her face. It hadn't been until recently that he'd seen Sydney as anything other than a little sister. 'When did I start noticing the woman she's grown into?' he asked himself. The answer came instantly. 'Merlock' he thought grimly. Granted, the fact that Sydney was a beautiful, talented, and graceful girl had never escaped him, it was just that he hadn't let himself think about that much until after they became Rangers. It wasn't until she stood up for him and the memory of his father that he'd realized she was no longer his 'little sister' but a woman he found he was attracted to.

It was in that instant that the nagging feeling Sky had been having broke over him like a tidal wave, nearly drowning him in a sea of emotion. He liked Z, had been attracted to Z, but somewhere over the course of three years, Sydney Drew had wormed her way into his heart, and now he understood the feeling he got.

He was in love. He was totally, irrevocably, shot through the heart with an arrow by Cupid, stupidly in love with Sydney Drew. And he'd just realized it.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling all that great. I think I need a nap," Sydney croaked, trying to sit up, only to have Sky keep her firmly in place.

"Sydney."

There was a world of undiscovered and untapped feelings in the way he said her name just then. "What Sky?"

The Red Ranger found he couldn't get the words out, so he tried to convey what he was feeling through his eyes. When realization dawned on Syd's face and in her eyes, Sky smiled.

"I need a shower, I'll see you around Sky," Syd whispered before leaning up and pecking a kiss to Sky's lips and then bolting from the room.

'There's hope yet to explore that avenue' Sky thought happily to himself, before pushing up and going to find Bridge and Z so he could ask for some advice on courting Sydney Drew.


	3. Bridge & Z

**SPD The End:** _Bridge & Z  
_**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 7, 2006

**Summary:** In response to the challenge on spdrangers of livejournal, Z and Bridge deal with the changes in the team and in their lives  
**Ships:** minor Jack/Ally  
**Rating:** T  
**AN:** Thanks to Chrissy for getting me involved!

--

Z looked startled when she passed the common room and saw Bridge curled on one of the couches, a picture in his lap. Normally, she wouldn't think anything of it. It was the sad, 'I've just been crying' look on Bridge's face that did her in.

"Bridge, what's wrong?" Z carefully asked, moving to sit next to her blue teammate.

Without a word, Bridge handed Z the picture he was looking at. Z was surprised again to see it was one of the formal pictures Cruger had insisted up on after their S.W.A.T. Training mission with General Silverback.

"God, we look so young in that picture. Hard to believe it's only been a couple of months since it was taken."

Bridge just nodded and took the picture back. As he stared at it, Z saw a fresh round of tears well in his eyes. She would have never figured Bridge to be one to cry like this, considering how often he had to deal with other people's emotions, but she supposed that even he needed a release every now and then. A large part of her hurt to see him like this, so she swallowed hard and tried to coax whatever was wrong out of him.

"Bridge?"

"I miss the way things were," he croaked, sniffling as he struggled to express himself. "I miss Jack, I miss seeing Sky in blue, I miss wearing green, I miss having a whole family, instead of a fractured one like what I had growing up."

Z smiled sadly at him. When she'd first come to the academy, she and Jack had both commented how the trio they joined had seemed like they all had perfect lives. That idea had been destroyed as they'd gotten closer to their friends. Sky's father had been killed in the line of duty, Sydney's parents barely interacted with her unless they wanted something from her or needed her for their image, and Bridge's family had been fractured by his mother not being able to accept his powers and his father resenting him for his mother leaving.

Reaching up, Z used her thumbs to wipe away his tears. "I miss that too. But Bridge, I've learned one very important thing."

"What's that?" Bridge asked, looking up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Even though we're not together all of the time, even though each of us will eventually follow our dreams away from SPD, there's a part of us that will always remain with the others."

Bridge seemed to take Z's words into deep consideration even as he turned his eyes back to the picture he held. "Does it feel like you've lost part of yourself."

Z nodded. "I can barely remember a time before Jack was with me. He's always looked out for me, made sure I was safe. To not have him here, its an adjustment I have to make. Its easier then it would have been a year ago, because I know he's following his dreams, and I have Syd, Sky, the Commander, Kat, Boom, and YOU to fill the void."

Bridge couldn't help but to blush at the emphasis Z made when talking about him. Shaking his head, Bridge grinned. "Did you, by chance, see Syd and Sky in the gym earlier?"

Z laughed hysterically before moving closer to Bridge and leaning against his shoulder. "Syd's better for him then I'd be. We may have been attracted to each other, but we're too alike to make a go of it."

The Blue Ranger looked hurt until Z continued her train of thought. "Besides, I've got my eyes on someone else."

Grinning, Bridge slipped an arm around her shoulders. "It's gonna be ok, isn't it Z?" he questioned softly, sounding so much like a little boy.

"You bet," Z yawned. Learning up, she pecked a quick kiss to Bridge's lips before settling her head on his shoulder and dozing off, the Blue Ranger's head coming to rest on hers as his crying jag caught up with him.


	4. Kat & Boom

**SPD The End:** _Kat & Boom_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 10, 2006

**Summary:** In response to the challenge on spdrangers of livejournal, Boom and Kat have a conversation on the quietness of the base.  
**Ships:** minor Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** T

**AN:** Thanks to Chrissy for getting me involved!

--

Fingers flew over the keys of the computer keyboard even as eyes moved back and forth from the paper on the desk to the screen. She'd been updating the cadets' training records for nearly four hours without interruption. When the door to the lab slid open, she welcomed the intrusion.

"Kat?"

Looking up, Kat smiled at Boom. "What can I do for you, Boom?"

"I've finished the modifications to both Sky and Bridge's morphers and their SWAT uniforms and equipment."

"Thank you, Boom. I appreciate the help."

"Not a problem, it was a pretty simple task."

"One that would have taken me a while to get to, considering the paperwork I have to catch up on." Thinking that was all Boom needed, Kat turned her attention back to the files before her. When the door didn't open, Kat looked up again and saw Boom staring at her. "Yes Boom?"

Realizing he'd been caught staring, Boom blushed. "Uh, oh, um well…"

Kat smiled and moved out from behind her desk. "Boom, what's wrong?"

The blonde technician sighed. "I don't know, to be honest. It feels too quiet around here lately, without the gang rushing off to battle Gruumm, Broodwing, or any of their goons."

Kat pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest as she contemplated that comment. He had a point. "I know. I was just thinking how I'd gone four hours today without and interruption. It seems pretty quiet around here."

"I mean, I don't miss the fighting, or the worrying about the Rangers, but it's an eerie kinda quiet."

"I miss Commander Cruger's constant mood swings," Kat laughed, watching Boom merely lift an eyebrow at her comment.

Smiling, Boom shrugged. "Does seem a lot calmer without him barking at everyone, doesn't it?"

Kat smiled herself. "It's good though. The Commander has his wife back, Jack's doing what he wants in life, Sky's dream came true, and everyone else is content enough."

"What about you?"

The feline thought for a moment. "I'm happy I can finally experiment on things without needed to worry they have to be perfected quickly to use in a war. How about yourself?" Kat asked, moving to clean up a mess on one of the tables that was driving her nuts.

Boom just grinned. He hadn't ever seen Kat antsy before. "I'm happy I don't have to worry about being in the way."

The feline doctor's face hardened as she whirled around to face him. "Boom, you've never been in the way. You were and still are a contributing member of this team. Think about it, how many times have you known the answer to something I didn't, in regards to the equipment the team used?"

Boom looked deep in thought for a few moments before sheepishly stating, "A few times."

Kat grinned. Reaching out, she laid a hand on his arm. "Exactly my point. Don't you dare ever think you're in the way."

Nodding, Boom tried to think of a way to keep the conversation going. He loved talking to Kat, she sounded so smart to him all the time, and besides that, he always got this tiny little warm feeling when he heard her voice, or knew she was talking to him.

"Kat, does it feel empty around here to you?"

She sighed deeply before nodding. "We lost quite a few cadets after the last battle with Gruumm."

"Why did they join SPD if they were going to chicken out and leave after a major battle, which we won by the way?" Boom argued, annoyed that anyone would think of leaving SPD because they were scared, especially after five of his closest friends had put their lives on the line to save the entire universe.

Kat shrugged and moved back behind her desk. "Because after that, they probably realized they weren't cut out to follow in B Squad's footsteps."

That earned a chuckle and a smile from Boom. "Would anyone want to try and fill those?"

A twinkling laugh was Kat's response. "Alright, time to get back to work."

"Would you like some help?" Boom asked, eager to do anything she asked of him.

"Actually, yes. Can you realign the targeting systems on Syd and Z's Delta Enforcers? They were having problems with them during target practice yesterday but I've been so busy updating files I haven't gotten around to it, and they're going to need them tomorrow."

Boom nodded enthusiastically. "You got it!" he announced, moving over to a table in the corner, Kat watching him as he threw himself headlong into the project.

Kat had to smile. Boom had grown on her, a lot, in the last year. He was smart, funny, a little shy, but at the heart of it all, he was a very nice guy. Shaking her head, Kat dove back into the files sitting on her desk, but she let her eyes wander in Boom's direction every so often, admiring the determination she saw on his face.


	5. Doggie & Isinia

**SPD The End:** _Doggie & Isinia  
_**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 10, 2006

**Summary:** In response to the challenge on spdrangers of livejournal, Finally together after years of being apart, the Cruger's have some peace and quiet.  
**Ships:** Doggie/Isinia  
**Rating:** T

**AN:** Thanks to Chrissy for getting me involved! This is the last of the ones I'm gonna write for this challenge, cause I think I covered all my favorite characters…should have done one of Sam, but I didn't really like him much…sorry!

--

As she walked through the halls, any and every cadet or office she passed, saluted her as if she were actually a member of SPD instead of the High Commander Of Earth's wife. Shaking her head, she headed for their quarters, knowing her brooding husband was hiding inside.

For the millionth time, she thought about the passage of time, and the differences it had made on her and her husband. Granted, their love was still as strong, still as passionate as ever, but they had both changed in the twenty or more years they had been separated by Gruumm.

While she knew she hadn't changed all that much, except for the fact that she could take the long spans of being by herself much better now, time hadn't been as kind to Doggie.

Where he had been open, passionate, and talkative before, now he was quiet, pensive, brooding, and gruff in ways she couldn't have ever imagined. Deep down, his heart was still the same, but he would carry the guilt, the rage, the fear, and the loneliness he'd felt at having thought she was dead.

Shaking her head, Isinia Cruger entered her and Doggie's quarters without a word. She found him standing by the row of windows in their living room, his hands behind his back, staring out at the city that spread out before the Academy.

He'd been extra quiet the last few days, and she had a feeling she knew what was bothering him. Jack had come for a visit with his young friend Ally, and had stirred the others up a bit. Isinia knew that Doggie had over heard conversations between Sydney and Sky, Bridge and Z, Kat and Boom, and even Jack talking to the others, about how different things were now that the war with Gruumm was over.

"Brooding isn't good for the digestive system," she teased, coming to stand next to him. She was only mildly perturbed that he didn't respond like he once would have. "Doggie, they're fine. They're going to be alright, because if they can't get through something as simple as going back to a normal life and having learned from their time at war, then they aren't half the people you believe them to be."

He turned his head toward her then, his eyes saying everything he wasn't. She knew he believed they'd be alright, that his Rangers would adjust to being normal people again without much fuss, and yet, he still worried.

Carefully, she threaded her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Talk to me."

A smile crept onto his face. "I love you."

Three little words; three simple words, that made her heart soar. Who would have thought the tough as nails Commander Anubis Cruger could say three little words and sound so romantic and loving when he said them. "I love you too. What's wrong? What is upsetting you, my love?"

"Did I do the right things? Did I make the right decisions?"

She had known right along with wondering about his Rangers, he'd been questioning himself.

"There is nothing else you could have done that you didn't do, trust me. Those kids, and Kat and Boom, and everyone here at SPD followed your every move, they believed in you enough to put aside their fear and follow you, no questions asked."

"Was it enough?"

She smiled. "You prevented, here on Earth, what you weren't prepared to prevent on Sirius. You saved an entire planet, a planet you've adopted as your own. You are as much an Earthling now as any person or being born to this planet. I'd say it was more than enough."

He leaned over and touched their heads together even as he slipped his arm out of hers and wrapped it around her. "There've been so many changes this year, and I know there are more to come, and yet, I know not all of them were bad, but all of them were necessary, weren't they?"

Isinia nodded. "If you hadn't done, what you did, to prepare the five of them to do the job they had to do, they'd have failed. You picked five outstanding individuals that you can be proud of."

Doggie smiled. "I'm so happy to have you back by my side, my beloved. I've missed you so."

Smiling, Isinia turned her head and pecked a kiss to his cheek. "And I you. Now, what are you going to do about Bridge and Z, and Sky and Syd?" she asked, pointedly showing her opinion on the matter. While SPD frowned upon officers dating other officers, this was one time where she honestly could say he'd better bend the rules.

"We'll wait and see what happens, and go from there."

Light laughter sounded from Isinia, causing Doggie to smile. "Finally! You know, you tend to over plan and over analyze things, I'm glad you're not going to do that this time."

"Well, it's time for a change, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And if I recall correctly, a wise woman I knew once told me that every ending was also a beginning."

"A wise woman indeed," Isinia smiled brightly.


End file.
